Jaehaerys Celtigar
Jaehaerys Celtigar is the youngest son born of Lord Ardrian Celtigar of Claw Isle and his first wife Trianna of Volantis. He is the third son and only elder to the children born of Ardrian's second marriage with Calla Brune. History Jaehaerys was born in the year 344AC to Ardrian 'Waters' Celtigar and his pureblood wife, Trianna of Volantis. Despite being born in Volantis, he learnt about Westeros and its politics from a young age and found himself fascinated with the stories of knights and lords. Living in the real city of Volantis, as he was an old blood of Valyria, he spent days looking at the majestic black wall and reading scrolls of dragon lore in the great libraries of the city. As he grew up and was forced back to Westeros, he reluctantly followed his father to Claw Isle where he began squiring for him. For every hour spent on the courtyard, he would spend two reading with his Maester and learning about politics. He trained with swords, maces and lances alike but it was only a few years later that Jaehaerys truly learned how to wield an axe and was thought to be very promising with it. He was a natural with one, albeit inexperienced. At the age of three-and-ten, as he began to grow and notice hair where there never was any, the girls started noticing him at court and that includes the daughter of the stablemaster. She was a woman grown of nearly seven-and-twenty with full breasts and ample hips. She took his virginity one night and the two fell in love, regularly seeing one another in secret. The relationship ended two years later when she became pregnant with his child and Ardrian forced her to drink moon tea and forced them out of Claw Isle. Like father like son In 358AC, the then-fourteen year old Jaehaerys began to sail around Claw Isle and the Narrow Sea with his father's men, learning the ropes of shipbuilding and captaining. The boy took his lessons to heart and enjoyed fishing and sailing as much as he enjoyed fighting and learning, he completely dropped his fighting lessons to focus on sailing and taught himself how to wield the axe. The boy was seen as very talented, capable of holding off any knight of his father's garrison from an early age - though he was especially deadly with his longaxe. For three years, Jaehaerys travelled around on Crab's Feast, ''a ship that would later come to his possession. The old vessel had seen better day and the Celtigar's task was to build it back to its former glory. The task was tedious and long but when it was done, the ship was amongst the prettiest and fastest galleys of the Crownlands, capable of reaching twenty knots and dipping nearly four hundred oars. He truly cherished his ship and was ever-so-thankful to his father when he gave him the galley as a nameday present. When he was seven-and-ten, he set sail to Volantis where he intended to meet with his estranged sister and his nieces and nephews. His trip was not successful as his ship was caught near Lys by the pirates of the Stepstones and he had to face none other than a Saan of Bloodstone. The two duelled on the deck of his ship and even though Jaehaerys prevailed, severing the man's head from his body, he lost his left eye to the pirate. And so ended his trip to Volantis. Upon his arrival to Claw Isle, his father knighted his own son for martial prowess - something he deserved very well - and awarded him the title of "Ser of Claw Isle," offering him a place as captain of the guard. Jaehaerys denied the offer and sailed back to Volantis, missing the water almost as much as he missed his eye. Even though he never complained about his maiming, he is still bitter about it and would do anything to kill all the Saans. The Seaborne Traveller Jaehaerys travelled and visited most of the Eastern continent for two years, visiting various places such as Lys, Volantis and the Slaver's Bay though he never ventured North of Lys by fear of being caught by the pirates again. He did not care to lose another eye in a fight. During his travels, he started filling his eye socket with either a ruby or a diamond, throwing away his old eyepatch into the sea. He thought of himself as akin to Aemond Targaryen, and likely deadlier as the Prince ever was. In Yunkai, he befriended a slave girl that he later purchased and freed after he impregnated her. He sent his boy away to Oldtown to foster at the Citadel under the guise of a Dornish kid, and though he keeps funding his scholar pursuit he has not seen the boy since. When he returned to Claw Isle, he became a household knight and commanded a garrison of men though he always longed for the sea. He tries to emulate the sensation of sailing by going fishing around the island though it never gives him as much of a thrill. And so when he had the occasion to leave this forsaken collection of rocks, his brother awarded him the valyrian steel axe Crab's Pincer as a present and had him swear to return it should he need it. He intended to sail to Braavos though was caught in a plot with his new friend Rhaella Velaryon and ended up as a secondary master of ships for his father, the Hand of the King. The King's Court As he befriended Lady Rhaella Velaryon in the capital, he became an advisor on the new project of building ten dromonds and a galleon for the Stormfleet. The two made plans to build the ships with lumber from the Stormlands and coat them with Ironwood from Ironrath and Highpoint; they sent letters to the Sealord of Braavos to use Braavosi shipbuilders, thus making the greatest ships that have ever been built for the royal navy. Although before he could go to Braavos with Rhaella and her brother Aenys, he was sent to Dorne as a diplomat to win the Martells. He complied and made Olyvar Martell kneel before he sent a raven to the traitors of Dorne, asking them for a meeting on neutral ground. At this point, Jaehaerys watched Prince Olyvar bend the knee to himself thus to King Lyonel. His mission was a success. Yet, one problem remained: how to crush the rebels? Since then, he helped Olyvar in his scheming and plotting and befriended the Dornish lord. Family * Jaehaerys Celtigar, Grandfather - - 333, Deceased * Unknown Woman, Grandmother - Deceased ** Crispian Celtigar, Uncle - AC - 327, Deceased *** Daenerys Targaryen', Aunt - - 367, Deceased **** Maekar Targaryen, Cousin- - 327, Deceased, died in the Third Greyjoy Rebellion **** Aegor Targaryen, Cousin- - 360, Deceased, died from Blood Flux ***** Roslin Sunglass - - 346, Deceased, died during child birth ****** Alysanne Targaryen - - ** Aerion Celtigar, Uncle - - 366 AC Deceased *** Larra Ormollen, Aunt - - 366 AC, Deceased **** Titus Celtigar, Cousin (345 - 367 AC), Deceased, Slain by Drogon **** Jacelyn Celtgiar (21), Cousin - AC - **** Matarys Celtigar (18), Cousin - - 367 AC, Deceased **** Daena Celtigar (17) Cousin - AC - ** Ardrian Celtigar, Father ' - AC - *** Trianna of Volantis, Mother - - 348 AC, Deceased **** Saera Celtigar, Sister AC - 352 AC, Deceased **** Elinor Celtigar (30), Sister, AC - **** Aemond Waters (27), Brother, AC - 368 AC, Deceased ***** Gaemon (10), Nephew - AC - **** Aurion Celtigar (26), Brother, AC - ***** Aegon Celtigar (9), Nephew - AC - ***** Laena "Lily" Celtigar (7), Niece - AC - **** Matarys Celtigar (24), Brother, AC - ***** Helaena Celtigar (2), Niece AC - **** '''Jaehaerys Celtigar (23) - AC - ' *** Calla Brune, "Mother" - AC - **** Valerion Celtigar (17), Brother, AC - **** Maia Celtigar (13), Sister, AC - Category:Valyrian Category:Celtigar Category:House Celtigar Category:Crownlands Category:Crownlander